Time Traveling
by Ren Kazune
Summary: menceritakan tentang Naruto, siswa JMA berpangkat knight yang kembali kemasa lalu karena kabut hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba disekitarnya dan harus menghadapi invasi akatsuki dikonoha bagaimanakah cara Naruto kembali kezamannya? silahkan lihat disini happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**TIME TRAVELING**

**A fiction by Ren Kazune**

**Hai semua! Ren balik lagi dengan fic baru nih**

**Ide cerita sih pasaran seperti yang tertulis dijudul, fic ini juga semi canon, awal cerita Ren ambil saat invasi akatsuki kekonoha jadi pasti banyak kesamaan dengan canon-nya, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya**

**Tapi Ren berharap reader sekalian dapat menyukainya**

**Please enjoy reading **

.

.

Konoha, salah satu desa shinobi terkuat diantara lima negara elemental, desa yang biasa aman dan damai itu kini terlihat porak-poranda karena penyerangan akatsuki yang sedang berlangsung, para petinggi akatsuki atau yang kita sebut dengan pain langsunglah yang menyerang desa daun itu, mereka mencari jinchuriki kyuubi yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, namun sayang, siapapun tahu kalau ninja penuh kejutan itu sedang berada digunung myoboku untuk melatih ilmu mode sage-nya

Pain tendou, saat ini ia sedang mencekik seorang shinobi konoha karena tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang dilontarkan olehnya

"sekali lagi aku tanya padamu, dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya tanpa melepas cekikannya. Tiba-tiba Iruka datang dan menghentakkan tangan pain tendou hingga cekikan pain pada shinobi itu terlepas

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Iruka khawatir. Pain tendou mendekati Iruka dengan besi yang keluar dari salah satu lengan jubah akatsuki-nya

"dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar dari pain tendou, namun Iruka hanya menatap sinis pain tendou yang kini menodongkan besi itu kewajahnya

"heh…kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban apa-apa dariku" jawab Iruka dengan nada sinis

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu" pain tendou semakin menodongkan besinya untuk menusuk Iruka, namun disaat yang bersamaan Kakashi datang dan langsung menggenggam besi pain sebelum besi itu menancap diwajah Iruka

"Iruka-san bawa dia pergi dari sini" ucap pria tinggi dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya yang kita kenal dengan nama Kakashi Hatake sembari menahan besi panjang yang keluar dari lengan jubah pain tendou yang diarahkannya pada wajah Iruka

Mengangguk sebentar, Iruka lalu memapah shinobi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu dan segera melompat pergi menuju rumah sakit konoha

Kakashi masih terus menggenggam besi itu dengan kuat tanpa ada niat melepasnya, irisnya yang berbeda warna juga turut menatap tajam rinengan milik salah satu pain terkuat itu "lawanmu adalah aku" ucap Kakashi pelan

Tak

Dengan sekali dorongan besi itu kini patah menjadi dua. Pain menendang Kakashi, namun karena refleksnya yang sangat baik ia dengan mudah menghindar dan langsung membuat handseal

"doton: doryuuheki" ucap Kakashi sembari menghentakkan kedua tangannya ketanah, seketika sebuah dinding muncul dibelakang pain dan menjepitnya diantara dinding dan Kakashi

"raikiri" ditangan kiri Kakashi terbentuk listrik, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya itu kedada pain tendou, namun pain tendou hanya diam tak bergeming, ia malah menatap datar Kakashi yang akan meluncurkan serangannya itu

Tatap…

Tatap…

Braaak…..

Raikiri Kakashi meleset dari sasarannya hingga menghancurkan dinding batu dibelakang pain tendou

'_tadi itu….apa?'_ batin Kakashi shock karena serangannya yang meleset akibat menatap mata rinengan pain

"copy ninja no Kakashi… suatu kehormatan dapat bertarung denganmu" ucap pain tendou dengan suara baritonenya, ia lalu merentangakan tangan kanannya dan dari dalam lengan bajunya keluar sebuah besi panjang berwarna hitam, dengan cepat ia tusukkan besi itu kebahu kiri Kakashi yang sedang lengah

"ukh…" ringis Kakashi pelan

"shinra tensei" Kakashi yang bahunya masih tertusuk besi milik pain tendou terpental kereruntuhan dibelakangnya dan tertimbun oleh reruntuhan itu karena kuatnya gelombang penolak yang dikeluarkan pain tendou

Perlahan Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu dan segera mengaktifkan jurusnya

'_jika serangan tadi tidak berpengaruh bagaimana dengan ini'_ ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya sembari membuat raikiri yang berbentuk seperti anjing yang berlari menyerang pain tendou dengan gerakan zig-zag, anjing raikiri itu melompat untuk menyerang pain tendou, namun pain shurado segera datang dan melindungi pain tendou dengan perisai yang ia buat

'_apakah dia salah satu pain juga? Sial! Akan sulit bertarung dengan mereka berdua'_ Kakashi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang pain, namun ia dikejutkan dengan munculnya dua wajah pain shurado disisi kiri dan kanan pain itu dan sebuah senjata tajam yang berukuran besar yang mirip dengan ekor dari belakang tubuhnya

Pain tendou mengarahkan tangannya kearah Kakashi "bansho tennin" ucapnya. Kakashi merasa dirinya ditarik seperti magnet yang berpusat pada pain tendou, ia lalu merogoh kantong senjatanya dan mengambil sebuah rantai dengan pemberat disalah satu ujungnya, membuat gerakan laso rantai itu terlilit disebuah batu untuk menahan tubuh Kakashi yang seperti tertarik oleh pain tendou, namun kekuatan 'tarikan' itu terlalu kuat hingga pegangan Kakashi pada rantainya terlepas dan ia melayang menuju pain shurado yang mengarahkan senjatanya tepat kedada Kakashi

Jraaaassshhh

Darah Kakashi berlumuran ditanah saat tubuhnya yang seperti ditarik oleh pain tendou tertusuk oleh senjata miliki pain shurado, namun tubuh Kakashi yang tertusuk meremang dan menghilang digantikan oleh sengatan listrik yang besar pada tubuh pain shurado

'_raiton kagebunshin?'_ tanya pain tendou dalam hatinya, ia melirik sebentar tempat Kakashi tadi muncul lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketas dan melompat kesamping kirinya

Braaaakkk

Dua buah tinju raksasa menghancurkan tempat pain tendou tadi berdiri dan pain shurado yang tidak sempat menghindar hingga tubuh pain shurado hancur kecuali pinggang keatas walaupun wajahnya tertanam ketanah

"apakah kita berhasil?" tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun entah pada siapa, pemuda itu adalah Chouji Akimichi yang tadi meninju kedua pain bersama ayahnya yang juga bertubuh tambun, Chouza Akimichi. Kedua shinobi itu bersama dengan empat shinobi lainnya mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari tubuh hancur pain shurado

"satu sudah tumbang" ucap Chouza pelan "kau baik-baik saja… Kakashi?" tanya Chouza sedikit menyahut, reruntuhan tempat bunshin Kakashi tadi muncul bergerak saat seorang pria keluar dari dalamnya, pria yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi sendiri

"begitulah" jawab Kakashi sekenanya, ia lalu berjalan mendekati Chouza dan timnya

"Kakashi apa kau masih punya cukup chakra saat ini?" tanya Chouza tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya

"aku menggunakan raikagebunshin no jutsu, jadi kira-kira hanya tinggal setengahnya, tapi aku rasa aku mengetahui sedikit kemampuannya"

"tou-chan! Dia datang!" seru Chouji saat melihat pain tendou yang berlari kearah mereka

keempat shinobi yang datang bersama Chouza langsung menyerang pain tendou dengan jutsu mereka dari empat arah yang berbeda, namun pain tendou yang dikelilingi oleh jurus-jurus ninja itu tetap tenang seolah semuanya bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan

"shinra tensei" ucap pain tendou pelan

Dhuaaaaaarrrrrr

keempat serangan itu terpental begitu saja dan menghancurkan sekitarnya tanpa mengenai pain tendou, ditengah-tengah ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh keempat serangan itu Chouji melihat pain tendou yang terus berlari kearah mereka

"disana!" teriak Chouji sembari melempar tiga buah kunai pada pain tendou yang sayangnya dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah

'_dia menghindarinya? Dan bukannya menolak serangan seperti tadi'_ batin Kakashi sambil mengambil sebuah kunai dengan bom asap yang saling terhubung dengan tali, lalu melemparkannya pada pain

Tring

Kunai Kakashi memantul didepan pain seolah ada yang melindunginya

'_tepat seperti dugaanku'_ batin Kakashi lagi

Booofff

Asap kuning menyebar dari bom asam yang terhubung dengan kunai yang tadi dilempar Kakashi dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Kakashi untuk menarik Chouza dan Chouji untuk bersembunyi

"apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Chouza pelan

"dia membelokkan semua serangan" jawab Kakashi tak kalah pelan "dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu tanpa alat bantu dengan dia sebagai pusatnya"

Chouji melirik dari balik batu tempat ia, Chouza, dan Kakashi bersembunyi saat ini, matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat keempat shinobi yang datang bersamanya tewas akibat serangan yang mereka luncurkan sendiri

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak mampu melakukannya secara terus-menerus, aku yakin ada interval waktu agar dia bisa melakukannya lagi"

"semua orang tewas karena serangan terakhir! Jika dia mampu membelokkan serangan bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya?" tanya Chouji yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik

"interval waktunya pasti sangat singkat, kita tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya"

"aku punya ide…dan aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"

Pain tendou terus berjalan lurus tak mengindahkan mayat-mayat shinobi yang tergeletak tak berdaya disekitarnya

Krek

Pandangan pain tendou teralih ketanah dibawahnya yang terdapat retakan besar, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat retakan itu semakin besar

Zwuuuusssshhhh

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul Kakashi sembari menghunuskan kunainya pada pain tendou yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan aksi Kakashi barusan

"shinra tensei" seketika itu juga Kakashi terpental hingga beberapa meter dari pain tendou

"aaarrrggghhh"

Pain tendou mendekati Kakashi dengan besi panjang yang sudah ada digenggamannya "keberadaanmu akan menimbulkan masalah besar bagiku nantinya, membunuhmu adalah pilihan terbaik, bukan begitu… Kakashi?"

'_sekarang..!'_

Dua buah bola raksasa menggelinding kencang menuju pain tendou dari arah yang berlawanan "double nikudan sensha!" teriak kedua bola raksasa itu yang tak lain adalah Chouza dan Chouji

Pain tendou yang hampir terjepit kedua bola raksasa itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap pada kedua bola itu "kalian terlalu lambat" perlahan gerakan kedua bola itu melambat dan keduanya langsung terpental begitu saja, namun tanpa diduga Chouza dan Chouji menarik rantai yang sebelumnya sudah ditanam kedalam tanah, rantai itu langsung melilit tubuh pain tendou tanpa bisa dihindari olehnya

'_jadi dia sudah menyiapkan perangkap ini heh…menarik'_ batin pain tendou. Kakashi menyerang pain tendou dengan raikiri yang sudah aktif ditangan kirinya

Bruugh kiiiiingg

Tiba-tiba pain shurado muncul didepan pain tendou dan melindunginya dari raikiri Kakashi sehingga ialah yang terkena serangan mematikan Kakashi itu

'_sial!' _umpat Kakashi dalam hatinya, namun ia terus menekan tangan kirinya agar tertanam lebih dalam ketubuh pain shurado

'_dia pain yang tadi, bagaimana dia masih bisa bergerak?'_ batin Chouza bingung

"shinra tensei" untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi harus terpental, bahkan kini sebagian tubuhnya tertimbun reruntuhan hingga membuatnya tak mungkin bergerak, berbeda dengan Chouza dan Chouji, Chouza pingsan karena melindungi Chouji dari serangan pain tendou barusan sedangakan Chouji? Dia baik-baik saja tanpa luka yang berarti

"dilihat dari lukamu, aku yakin kalau kau bukan bunshin" perlahan pain tendou berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang tak lagi bisa bergerak dan berhenti tepat diatas kayu yang terdapat sebuah paku, pain tendou mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepaku itu, perlahan paku itu tertarik dan melayang tapi segera ditangakap oleh pain tendou yang langsung membidik Kakashi

'_sial! Aku tak akan bisa menghindar darinya'_ batin Kakashi panik

Tanpa menunggu lagi pain tendou langsung melayangkan paku itu tepat kedahi Kakashi

Jrassh

Kepala Kakashi terhentak kebelakang begitu paku itu menyerangnya, namun kepala bersurai perak itu segera tertunduk lemas

Pain tendou melirik sebentar tubuh Kakashi dan tubuh pain shurado sebelum melangkah pergi

.

Perlahan Chouji membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Chouza yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disampingnya dan Kakashi yang setengah tubuhnya tertimbun oleh reruntuhan

'_tou-chan….Kakashi-sensei'_ perlahan Chouji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disamping tubuh Chouza yang masih belum sadarkan diri, perlahan air mata Chouji mengalir ketika melihat keadaan ayahnya, dengan kasar ia hapus air mata itu sambil terus terisak

"huuu~~ tou-chan…karena melindungiku kau jadi seperti ini, aku memang lemah hiks….hiks…"

"kau bisa menangis nanti…Chouji…" terdengar suara parau dari tubuh Kakashi

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"jangan terkejut sekarang, jika kau masih bisa bergerak katakan pada Tsunade-sama tentang kekuatan pain, dan cari cara untuk mengalahkannya" ucap Kakashi parau namun tetap terdengar tegas

"ta-tapi…tapi…" gagap Chouji sembari melihat ayahnya

"jangan biarkan pengorbanan Chouza jadi sia-sia….larilah dan katakan semua ini pada Tsunade-sama" setelah mendengar perintah Kakashi untuk kedua kalinya Chouji kemudian bangkit berdiri hendak pergi menuju kantor hokage, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tubuh pain shurado yang bergerak

Krek…krek…

"kalian benar-benar keras kepala….kenapa masih hidup heh?"

Krek…tlek…

Sebuah torpedo muncul dari tubuh pain shurado, torpedo itu mengarah pada Chouji yang masih menatap pain shurado tak percaya

'_sial! Dia mengincar Chouji'_ batin Kakashi seraya menatap khawatir Chouji yang masih belum bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU CHOUJI! LARILAH!" teriak Kakashi sekuat tenaga

Menatap Chouza sebentar Chouji lalu memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan Chouza

Kakashi menatap nanar torpedo yang mengikuti Chouji kemanapun ia pergi, ia lalu menutup matanya dan mulai merenung

'_dengan sisa chakraku sekarang tak mungkin aku membawa tubuh Chouji dan jika aku melakukannya lagi sudah pasti aku akan….mati, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan konoha saat ini'_ Kakashi lalu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mangekyou sharingan miliknya dimata kirinya

"hah….hah…sial benda itu terus mengejarku" umpat Chouji sambil terus berlari

Tiba-tiba kabut hitam muncul didepan Chouji yang masih terus berlari

'_kabut apa itu?'_ batin Chouji dan Kakashi bersamaan

Broooooommmmm

Terdengar suara aneh dari kabut itu diikuti dengan munculnya seseorang yang mengendarai sesuatu yang tidak mereka tahu apa itu namun kita kenal sebagai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Chouji

'_dia akan menabrak Chouji'_ batin Kakashi sedikit panik

"AWAAAAAS!" teriak orang itu memperingati Chouji, mendengar itu Chouji segera menghindar kekirinya dan kini orang itu berhadapan dengan torpedo yang akan meledak bila mengenai targetnya

'_torpedo? Kenapa benda itu ada disini?'_ batin orang itu sedikit terkejut, orang itu lalu berdiri diatas motornya dan membiarkan motornya berjalan tanpa dikemudikan olehnya, setelah jaraknya dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat ia lalu melompat dari motornya dan membiarkan motornya menabrak torpedo itu hingga terjadi ledakan besar

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Bruk…

Orang itu jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

'_dia… menolongku?' _batin Chouji tak percaya, matanya masih setia menatap orang yang perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya itu

'_apakah dia sekutu?'_ batin Kakashi yang sudah menonaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya karena tak lagi diperlukan

Orang itu membuka pelindung kepalanya atau yang kita sebut dengan helm dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang spike yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana dengan fic Ren yang satu ini? Kalian nilai sendirilah**

**Chapter 1 ini kayaknya masih sama kayak di canon-nya ya, eits…tapi tenang dulu pahlawan kita sudah muncul, jadi jangan bosan untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat untuk Ren agar Ren semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**

**Arigatou uda berkunjung**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME TRAVELING**

**A fiction by Ren Kazune**

**naruto©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Please enjoy reading **

.

.

**Tokyo, xx April 2025**

Suasana pagi yang aman dan damai terpatri jelas di ibu kota Jepang ini, burung-burung kecil sudah berkicau sedari tadi untuk meramaikan suasana pagi itu, begitu pula dengan jalanan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh kendaraan atau orang yang berjalan kaki, tapi keadaan aman dan damai itu tidak terlihat dirumah bergaya kerajaan milik keluarga Namikaze tersebut

"NARUTOO….! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus huh?!" teriak seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut merah panjang yang digerainya hingga menambah kesan menyeramkan pada wanita itu, iris green-nya tersembunyi dikelopak matanya yang menutup akibat memarahi seorang pemuda blonde yang masih asyik dalam dunia mimpinya, bukannya bangun sang pemuda malah semakin menaikkan selimut birunya untuk menutupi intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk kekamarnya

"lima menit lagi kaa-san…" ucapnya setengah sadar

"**bangun. Atau kubuang semua persediaan ramenmu"** ucap Kushina dengan aura mencekam yang terlihat jelas keluar dari tubuhnya, mendengar ancaman mematikan dari sang ibu mau tak mau pemuda blonde itu langsung membuka matanya dan menghambur kekamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya, melihat itu pun Kushina hanya tersenyum lebar

'_ternyata bakatku masih melekat'_ batin Kushina tersenyum bangga, ia lalu keluar dari kamar anak semata wayangnya itu masih dengan senyum bangga yang menghiasi wajahnya

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, rambut spike blondenya menjadi layu akibat tersiram air, jelas dari wajahnya yang tampan itu menunjukkan kalau ia masih kesal dengan cara Kushina membangunkannya tadi

Setelah selesai berpakaian Naruto lalu berdiri didepan cermin yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, ia menatap intens tubuhnya yang saat ini berbalutkan jas berwarna merah dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, jas itu memiliki lis emas dari kerahnya hingga kebagian tengah jas tempat ia mengancingkan jasnya, begitu pula dengan bagian bawah lengan jasnya yang panjang, ia lalu memakai dasi berwarna sepadan dengan jasnya, pada bagian kerahnya terdapat ukiran kepala kuda berwarna emas pula, ia lalu mengambil emblem perak berbentuk perisai dengan tulisan 'JMA' dan memasangkannya didada kanannya, selesai menatap tubuh atasnya ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada celana merah yang pada bagian bawahnya terdapat lis berwarna emas serta sepatu kets putih, ia lalu menatap wajahnya yang memiliki kulit tan serta tiga pasang garis horizontal dimasing-masing pipinya, iris saphire indahnya itu pun tak luput dari pandangannya

"aku tampan" ucap Naruto narsis, ia lalu mengambil kantong berisi kubus serta kunci motornya lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya, sebelum keluar dari kamarnya ia mengambil beberapa senapan besar dan sepasang pistol serta amunisinya yang lalu ia masukkan kedalam tasnya yang juga berukuran besar. Wajar jika Naruto membawa senjata-senjata api itu kesekolahnya karena ia adalah siswa Japan Military Academy atau yang sering disingkat dengan JMA, sekolah yang melatar belakangi pendidikan pertahanan dan cara berperang, ya negara metropolitan seperti Jepang ini memang rawan kejahatan, bahkan belakangan ini semakin banyak tindakan kejahatan yang sulit dicegah dan untuk itulah sekolah ini didirikan, untuk memberantas kriminalitas yang semakin merajalela

Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto lalu pergi menuju sekolahnya dan tentu ia berpamitan dulu pada ibunda terkasihnya

"kaa-san…aku pergi ya" ucap Naruto dari halaman rumahnya dengan menaiki motor besar berwarna orange miliknya

"hati-hati ya sayang" ucap Kushina lalu mencium pipi Naruto sekilas

"kaa-san apa-apaan sih" gerutu Naruto sembari mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Kushina, sementara Kushina yang melihat wajah kesal Naruto hanya terkikik geli, selesai urusannya dengan Kushina, Naruto lalu memacu motornya menuju sekolahnya

'_anakku sudah besar rupanya'_ batin Kushina dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya

**Naruto POV**

Ah pagi yang tenang…pikirku saat membelah jalanan dengan motor kesayanganku ini, oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Maaf… e-ehm namaku Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, tou-san adalah presiden dari sebuah perusahaan produksi senjata terbesar di asia dan kaa-san adalah aktris laga yang pensiun setelah aku lahir, usiaku? Tentu aku masih muda hahaha, oh ya aku sekolah di JMA, sekolah yang mengajarkan cara berperang, menyelidiki suatu kasus, merakit senjata, menjinakkan bom dan masih banyak lagi yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan dan cara pemberantasannya, sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi penegak hukum, dan sebentar lagi itu akan tercapai karena sekarang aku seorang knight, yup di JMA ada beberapa level untuk setiap siswanya, level yang terendah itu pawn, lalu rook, bishop, knight yaitu orang-orang yang memilki kecerdasan, ketangkasan, serta cara bertarung yang baik, huh untung aku memiliki semua itu dan yang tertinggi itu queen dan king, tapi jarang ada siswa JMA yang dapat mencapai level queen atau king karena banyak yang tewas saat menjalankan misi atau dibunuh oleh sekelompok teroris atau kejahatan lainnya, orang yang kutahu telah mencapai level king hanya Itachi-nii, kakak si Sasuke-teme itu, tapi tentu aku pengecualian, aku akan mencapai level king apapun yang terjadi

Aku terus memacu motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku harap bisa sampai disekolah tepat waktu tanpa harus dihukum oleh Kakashi-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru killer seantero sekolah itu

Eh? kabut apa ini? Pikirku saat pandanganku dihalangi oleh kabut hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba disekelilingku

Tanpa tahu arah aku terus melajukan motorku memasuki kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah kabut itu menghilang adalah tempat porak-poranda seperti habis dibom dan seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang berlari kearahku

'_sial! Aku akan menabraknya jika dia tak menghindar'_ batinku kalut karena jarakku dengan pria yang berlari itu sangatlah tipis

"AWAAAAAS!" teriakku memperingati orang itu, kulihat orang segere menghidar kekirinya, tapi sialnya kini aku berhadapan dengan torpedo yang pasti akan meledak jika mengenaiku

'_torpedo? Kenapa benda itu ada disini?'_ batinku sedikit terkejut, aku lalu berdiri diatas motorku dan membiarkan motorku berjalan tanpa kukemudikan, setelah jarakku dengan torpedo itu cukup dekat aku lalu melompat dari motor dan membiarkan motorku menabrak torpedo itu hingga terjadi ledakan besar

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**End of Naruto POV**

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Bruk…

Naruto jatuh dan berguling ditanah karena tak seimbang saat ia melompat tadi, sementara Kakashi dan Chouji hanya membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan aksi berani orang yang belum mereka ketahui identitasnya itu

Naruto membuka helmnya dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat hingga terlihatlah surai pirang spike yang membuat Kakashi dan Chouji terkejut bukan main

"Naruto?" ucap Kakashi dan Chouji bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah keduanya

"APA-APAAN SIH?! KENAPA ADA TORPEDO DI…" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia menatap sekitarnya yang seharusnya adalah jalanan ramai sekarang menjadi tanah tandus

'_tunggu dulu? Dimana ini?'_ batin Naruto sambil celingak celinguk hingga ekor mata saphirenya menangkap Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dengan tubuh yang setengah tertimbun reruntuhan

'_syukurlah, Naruto sudah disini, sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja dan aku harus segera menemui Tsunade-sama'_ batin Chouji. Ia lalu melanjutkan berlarinya yang sempat tertunda tadi menuju kantor hokage

"Kakashi-sensei? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya

'_sepertinya aku diselamatkan oleh Naruto'_ batin Kakashi dengan senyum kikuk dibalik maskernya

"pain menyerangku dan jadinya yah…seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa kemari Naruto?" Naruto mengambil kayu yang berukuran cukup besar yang berada tak jauh darinya

"ada kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku tadi saat dijalan, ketika kabut itu hilang eh aku malah berada disini, ukhh.." ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan lenguhannya karena mengungkit batu yang menimpa sebagian tubuh Kakashi dengan kayu yang tadi diambilnya "nah…sekarang kita ada dimana sensei?" tanya Naruto sembari membuang kayu yang digunakannya untuk menolong Kakashi dan membantu Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati pertanyaan aneh muridnya itu "tentu saja dikonoha Naruto"

"konoha? Haha…candaanmu lucu sekali sensei…siapapun tahu kalau konoha adalah tempat wisata haha…"

"kenapa kau berpikir konoha adalah tempat wisata?"

Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah serius Kakashi yang menjadi tanda kalau ia tidak sedang bergurau atau bercanda saat ini "kau bercandakan sensei?" tanya Naruto gugup

"akatsuki datang dan menyerang konoha untuk mencarimu"

"mencariku?"

"mereka ingin mengekstrak kyuubi darimu" perkataan Kakashi barusan semakin membuat Naruto bingung dengan keadaannya

"aku tidak mengerti sensei, apa kita sedang study tour? Dan kyuubi? Bukankah kyuubi hanya legenda zaman dulu?" kini giliran Kakashi yang membulatkan matanya atas pertanyaan beruntun Naruto barusan

"astaga Naruto…apa latihan digunung myoboku membuatmu amnesia kalau kau jinchuriki kyuubi hm?" tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"jinchuriki?"

'_sepertinya aku pernah dengar soal jinchuriki ini tapi dimana yah?'_ batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Sementara disuatu tempat yang dipenuhi dengan katak terlihat seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki tengah berbaring dengan santainya diatas sebuah daun raksasa

Hup

Seekor katak hijau yang terlihat sudah tua melompat keatas daun tempat Naruto beristirahat

"ternyata kau disini Naruto, aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap katak itu dengan nada jengkel

Naruto yang mendengar gerutuan katak tua itu hanya menghiraukannya saja, ia masih asik dengan acara bersantainya

Jengah dengan keadaan diam yang awkward menurut katak tua itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita memulai latihan fusion? Ayo cepat kesini!"

Naruto melirik sebentar katak tua yang telah menjadi gurunya itu lalu duduk bersila dengan wajah yang menunduk dalam

'_ada apa dengan anak ini?'_ batin katak tua itu khawatir

"bagaimana dengan mereka ya?" gumam Naruto pelan

"hm?"

"akatsuki, mereka mencariku kan? Kupikir mereka pasti menuju konoha dan mencariku"

"dasar bodoh!" sentak katak tua itu keras "ada banyak ninja hebat dikonoha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kau hanya harus melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan gurunya itu

"ok! Ayo kita berlatih fusion!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat membara

.

.

.

.

Chouji melompat tinggi saat melihat sekelebat sosok Tsunade diatas menara hokage

Tap

"Tsunade-samaaaa!" seru Chouji panjang "saya membawa info yang berhubungan dengan pain" ucap Chouji serius sembari berlutut dihadapan sang godaime hokage itu

"katakan" titah Tsunade tak kalah serius nan tegas

"salah satunya adalah seorang pria berambut orange dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan piercing, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk menarik dan mendorong sesuatu sesuai dengan kehendaknya dengan dia sebagai pusatnya. Tapi ada sekitar interval 5 detik setelah ia menggunakan kekuatannya sebelum ia bisa menggunakannya lagi" jelas Chouji panjang lebar

"hanya 5 detik?" tanya seorang anbu memastikan dan dibalas anggukan cepat dari Chouji

"ah satu lagi, Naruto sudah datang, saat ini ia sedang bersama Kakashi-sensei"

"Naruto?" ulang Tsunade seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"benar, dia muncul begitu saja didepanku dengan mengendarai sesuatu, dan langsung menabrakkan kendaraannya itu dengan torpedo yang mengejarku, hingga aku selamat seperti sekarang" jelas Chouji dengan nada ceria

Tsunade mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Chouji barusan, lantas ia pun menyuruh Chouji untuk menjemput Chouza dan membawanya kerumah sakit yang disambut dengan air mata bahagia dari Chouji karena ayahnya masih dapat diselamatkan

.

.

.

.

'_jinchuriki adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang menjadi wadah untuk makhluk berekor yang dianggap berbahaya pada zaman shinobi dulu"_ penjelasan Iruka tentang sejarah dunia shinobi yang dipelajari Naruto di JMA terus bermain diotaknya bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak _'dan tadi Kakashi sensei menyebutku jinchuriki kyuubi? Makhluk berekor paling kuat itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?'_ batin Naruto bingung

Saat ini Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan tanpa tujuan, yang jelas saat ini keduanya tengah memasuki desa konoha lebih dalam, yah itu akan terlihat jelas jika saat ini desa konoha tidak hancur lebur seperti sekarang. Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan guncangan yang sangat besar, lantas kedua pria berbeda umur itu melihat keatas mereka dimana terdapat seorang pria berambut orange yang mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah konoha

"shinra tensei"

DHHUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Sekali lagi ledakan besar terjadi dan semakin membuat konoha luluh lantak tak berbentuk, dalam guncangan besar itu Naruto mengambil emblem JMA-nya dan mengarahkannya kedepan

"shield: active" seketika emblem itu mengeluarkan sinar biru yang membentuk kubus dengan Naruto dan Kakashi didalamnya yang dilindungi dari puing-puing atau batu saat ledakan besar tadi

"apa yang terjadi Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto setelah menonaktifkan perisai diemblemnya

"sepertinya akatsuki benar-benar ingin menghancurkan konoha" ucap Kakashi yang kemudian berlari

'_sial! Aku sama sekali belum mengerti situasiku sekarang ini!'_ walau mengutuk atas ketidakmengertiannya pada situasinya itu Naruto tetap mengikuti Kakashi berlari dibelakangnya

Naruto dan Kakashi berhenti berlari ketika melihat sebuah kawah yang sangat luas dengan keenam pain dan Tsunade ditengahnya, keduanya lalu bersembunyi dibalik batu yang lumayan besar

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan fokus pada Tsunade _'itu…Tsunade-baachan…apa yang dilakukannya disini?'_ lalu matanya beralih pada pain tendou yang berdiri dihadapan Tsunade _'dia sangat mirip dengan Yahiko-nii,benarkah itu dia? Ya tuhan….sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disiniiiii!'_ jerit Naruto dalam hatinya

"siapa mereka Kakashi-sensei" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk pain

"mereka adalah pain, ah…Tsunade-sama dalam bahaya"

"pain?"

'_rasa sakit? Itu nama atau julukan? Orang-orang disini menjadi aneh'_ batin Naruto sweatdrop

"lalu apakah kita hanya akan berdiri disini?"

"pain bukanlah lawan yang mudah Naruto, kita harus memiliki strategi untuk melawannya"

.

"aku adalah godaime hokage! Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang telah menghancurkan konoha" seru Tsunade yang sudah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya

"hokage-sama!" panggil seorang anbu seraya melompat mendekati Tsunade

'_tanda didahinya sudah hilang, sial! Ini akan jadi semakin buruk'_ batin anbu itu

Naruto semakin memicingkan matanya saat melihat pain shurado hendak menyerang Tsunade

"sepertinya kau telah sedikit mengerti tentang rasa sakit tapi…aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu…" ucap pain tendou datar

Pain shurado menyerang Tsunade dengan berbagai macam senjata tajamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil sebuah kubus dari tas kecilnya yang terisi penuh dengan kubus

"dagger: active" ucap Naruto seraya berlari kearah Tsunade dengan sebuah dagger berukuran besar ditangan kanannya

"Naruto!" panggil Kakashi namun sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda blonde itu

Sebelum serangan pain shurado mengenai Tsunade, Naruto telah melompat kearah pain shurado dengan ujung daggernya yang mengarah pada tubuh bagian tengah pain itu

Kraaakkk

Tubuh pain shurado terbelah menjadi dua setelah terkena serangan Naruto barusan, Naruto menatap tajam kelima pain yang justru menatapnya datar

"tak akan kumaafkan kalian yang berani menyakiti keluargaku" desis Naruto tajam, sementara Tsunade yang melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba Naruto hanya mampu terpaku dengan aksi Naruto barusan

'_dia sangat berbeda'_ batin Tsunade seraya tersenyum lembut kepada cucu tersayangnya itu

"jinchuriki kyuubi heh? Kau sudah disini jadi aku tak perlu repot mencarimu" ucap pain tendou datar

Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul disamping Tsunade dan memapah tubuh Tsunade yang mulai menunjukkan efek penuaan

"Kakashi Hatake…jadi kau masih hidup hm?"

"yah…dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku" jawab Kakashi sekenanya

Ditengah interaksi Kakashi dan pain tendou, Naruto tengah berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini, dan hal paling masuk akal yang bisa dipikirkannya adalah ia berada diMASA LALU saat ini, meskipun itu juga bisa dikatakan tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah kebenarannya. Naruto semakin mengeraskan rahangnya ketika kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai didunia shinobi saat ini

'_sial! Ini semua karena kabut itu aku jadi harus terlibat perang seperti ini! Dengan Yahiko-nii pula, oh kami-sama ini mengerikan….aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan manusia seberbahaya dia. Tapi jinchuriki? Kyuubi? Aku ingat saat Iruka-sensei menjelaskannya dikelas kemarin, tapi demi tuhan….itu hanya ada pada zaman shinobi, ah atau…atau…atau aku kembali kemasa lalu? Dan itu karena kabut hitam itu? Sial ini semakin membingungkan! Tapi kalau memang benar, aku harus segera kembali kemasaku, tapi…bagaimana caranya? Argh yang jelas sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan Tsunade-baachan! Aku tak peduli yang didepanku ini Yahiko-nii atau bukan yang jelas aku harus mengalahkannya!, tapi bukankah ini bagus, aku jadi bisa sedikit bersenang-senang bukan khukhukhu…'_ batin Naruto menganalisis yang diakhiri dengan senyum psiko-nya

"Tsunade-sama anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi yang khawatir pada Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Kakashi-sensei tolong bawa Tsunade-baachan ketempat yang aman" mata Kakashi sukses membulat penuh ketika mendengar permintaan muridnya barusan

"Naruto" lirih Tsunade dalam rengkuhan Kakashi

"aku tahu anda adalah orang yang penting disini dan keselamatan anda adalah prioritas kami bukan, jadi silahkan bersantai ditempat yang aman baa-chan, disini biar aku yang mengurusnya" ucap Naruto dengan nada bijak

"apa kau sudah gila Naruto! Mau melawan mereka seorang diri? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" teriak Kakashi murka

"tolong mengertilah Kakashi-sensei…akan sangat sulit untuk bertarung sekaligus melindungi orang"

"jadi menurutmu aku ini hanya pengganggu begitu?" teriak Kakashi semakin murka, ia sangat kesal saat ini karena sifat keras kepala muridnya ini kambuh lagi dan diikuti pula sifat sok heroiknya yang ia dapat entah dari mana

"Kakashi" tegur Tsunade pelan "baiklah aku mengerti Naruto, aku akan pergi, tapi sebelumnya bawalah Katsuyu bersamamu, dia memiliki semua info tentang pain" ucap Tsunade seraya menyerahkan katsuyu kecil pada Naruto

"konnichiwa" ucap Katsuyu ramah, namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri

'_siput yang bisa bicara? Astagaaaaaaa…..aku benar-benar kembali kemasa laluuuuu….'_ Jerit inner Naruto lebay

"ayo pergi Kakashi" titah Tsunade tak bisa dibantah, dengan berat hati Kakashi membawa Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang akan bertarung sendirian dengan para pain

.

.

.

.

Sementara digunung myoboku terlihat Naruto dan katak tua atau Fukasaku yang telah menjadi gurunya sedang berlatih fusion, namun sama seperti sebelumnya kali ini pun katak tua itu kembali terlempar dari tubuh Naruto

Bruuk

"a-ayo kita coba sekali lagi" ucap Fukasasku dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran, dengan sekali lompatan Fukasaku kini sudah berada diatas pundak kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu menutup mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, namun tubuh Fukasaku kembali gemetaran

"_**GRROOOOOAAAAAA…"**_

Bruk

Tubuh kecil Fukasaku kembali terlempar dari atas pundak Naruto

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal

"sepertinya sia-sia saja Naruto" jawab Fukasaku dengan wajah bercanda

"si-sia-sia?"

"sepertinya kyuubi tak menerima kehadiranku sehingga terus melemparku"

"A-APAAAAAA…..TAK MUNGKIN! UNTUK APA AKU BERLATIH KERAS SELAMA INI!"

"maaf tuan Fukasaku" sela seekor katak kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba disamping Fukasaku

"ada apa?"

"katak pembawa pesan yang kau kirim kekonoha sepertinya sudah tewas" ucap katak kecil itu dengan suara sepelan mungkin, namun ucapannya barusan masih dapat didengar Naruto dengan jelas hingga membuat pemuda itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan desa konoha

'_aku harap semua baik-baik saja' _doanya dalam hati

"apa? bagaimana bisa?" gelegar Fukasaku yang sangat terkejut

"aku tidak tahu, tapi namanya hilang dari daftar" ucap katak itu sembari menunjukkan gulungan yang berisi daftar nama katak yang tinggal digunung myoboku, dan disana terlihat jelas sebuah kolom kosong yang seharusnya terisi dengan nama katak pembawa pesan yang dikirim kekonoha

"apa itu berarti sesuatu terjadi dikonoha?" duga Fukasaku sembari menatap katak kecil dihadapannya

"apa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya

Kedua katak itu lalu melompat menuju sebuah kolam kecil yang menghubungkan Konoha dengan gunung myoboku

"aku bergantung padamu, kau harus menyampaikan ini padanya" ucap Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari katak kecil itu, katak kecil itu lalu melompat kedalam kolam

Fukasaku berbalik dan melompat menjauhi kolam itu menuju tempat Naruto yang tadi ia tinggalkan

"jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka serius

"aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, yang jelas sesuatu sedang terjadi dikonoha dan kau harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, kita harus berhasil melakukan fusion ini" ucap Fukasaku tegas, setelah itu keduanya kembali berlatih

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Oh ya, Ren minta maaf karena gak bisa balas review dari reader, tapi Ren baca kok, dan Ren sangat bersemangat dalam menulis chapter ini**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat untuk Ren agar Ren semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**

**Arigatou uda berkunjung**


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME TRAVELING**

**A fiction by Ren Kazune**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Attention: perhatikan kata (*past) dan (*future) setelah nama Naruto, (*past) berarti Naruto shinobi dan (*future) berarti Naruto masa depan**

**Please enjoy reading **

.

.

**Tokyo, Japan Military Academy**

Saat ini diruang kelas 2A tengah terjadi kericuhan karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang terlambat atau bisa dibilang tidak hadir. Yah..kebetulan guru yang seharusnya mengajar mereka saat ini tidak hadir jadilah kelas yang biasanya adem ayem itu kini terdengar seperti pasar yang sibuk

"Hah~ kemana sih si Naruto itu? Sudah jam segini belum juga datang!," ucap seorang gadis bersurai blonde pucat sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, Ino Yamanaka

"Dasar Naruto baka! Membuat orang kerepotan saja!," umpat gadis lainnya yang memiliki surai senada dengan bunga sakura, Sakura Haruno

"Sakura!," hardik seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang yang digerainya dengan tajam, Hyuuga Hinata yang tak rela jika sang pujaan hati dikatai bodoh oleh orang lain, sementara Sakura menciut melihat sahabatnya yang sudah memasuki mode 'evil'nya

"Lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya Hinata?," tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka

"Tidak bisa, dan sialnya lagi aku tidak bisa melacak Naruto-kun"

"Kau melacak Naruto?," tanya Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang dinaikkan, tanda penasaran

"Kita ini pelacak Ino, kau seharusnya tahu karena itu salah satu tugas kita, dan lagi bukankah saling melacak antara penghuni JMA adalah hal yang lumrah? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan?." Ucapan Hinata barusan sukses membuat Ino bungkam seketika

"Benar kata Hinata, dan saat ini kita perlu tahu dimana Naruto berada, padahal baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia ada dijalan menuju kesini," balas pemuda lainnya yang bergaya emo dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam, iris onyxnya menatap tajam layar monitor didepannya, Sasuke Uchiha

"Dan menghilang tiba-tiba, ini aneh," sambung gadis bercepol dua sambil mengotak-atik layar transparan didepannya, Tenten

"Setahuku tidak ada alat yang mampu membuat orang menghilang dalam sekejap mata," ucap Kiba yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya

"Mungkin emblem JMA-nya hilang?," tanya pemuda bertubuh gemuk, Chouji Akimichi sambil terus memakan kripik kentangnya

"Kalau emblemnya hilang harusnya kita masih bisa melihat sinyalnya, tapi ini…tanpa jejak, Naruto seperti menghilang," ucap Tenten dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimatnya

"Kita akan coba kerumah Naruto-kun nanti," ucap Hinata yang juga dibalas anggukan setuju dari sahabat-sahabatnya

"Hoaam~ lakukan setelah pulang sekolah," saran pemuda yang masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya, Nara Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

Dooorrr….dooorrr

Pain shurado yang sudah dibangkitkan lagi kembali menembakkan rudal-rudalnya pada Naruto yang menghindarinya dengan susah payah, tak jarang Naruto membalas serangannya namun karena rinenggan semua serangannya dapat dihindari dengan mudah bahkan mereka dapat menghindarinya tanpa melihat dari mana serangan itu berasal

'_mata itu adalah rinengan, mereka seperti bisa memberitahu kepada pengguna rinengan yang lainnya apa yang mereka lihat, makanya cara terbaik melawan mereka adalah satu lawan satu'_ penjelasan Katsuyu tadi masih terngiang-ngiang dikepala Naruto

Naruto bersalto saat Pain Jigokudo menyerangnya, ia kemudian mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan mulai mengokangnya

"Satu lawan satu Naruto-kun," ucap Katsuyu yang berada dipundak Naruto

"Tidak mungkin aku memisahkan mereka begitu saja." Naruto lalu membidik Pain Jigokudo dan menembaknya dengan cepat

Dooorr… Dooorr…

Naruto menembakkan pelurunya pada Pain Jigokudo yang sayangnya mampu menghindarinya, namun peluru itu tertanam ditubuh Pain Ningendo yang tepat berada dibelakang Pain Jigokudo. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menyeringai senang

"Kau tahu Yahiko-nii… ini adalah sejata yang kau rancang untuk ayahku, seperti keinginanmu, satu peluru dari senjata ini bisa mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 5000 volt yang dapat menumbangkan beruang sekalipun dan aku baru saja menembakkan dua peluru pada temanmu itu yang artinya dapat mengeluarkan sengatan listrik sebesar 10.000 volt," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Dan tombol ini dapat mengaktifkan sengatan listrik itu, jadi…bersiap-siaplah"

'_10.000 volt? Itu sangat besar, aku bisa mati, sial!'_ batin Pain Ningendo panik, Naruto menekan tombol merah itu hingga mengeluarkan suara

Piii piii piii

Dan tubuh pain Ningendo langsung menegang, sengatan-sengtan listrik terlihat dari tubuhnya yang menegang

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH….," teriak Pain Ningendo tak kuasa menahan sengatan listrik berukuran besar itu, tak lama kemudian Pain Ningendo ambruk dengan luka bakar diseluruh tubuhnya yang kini kaku

"Kau berhasil Naruto-kun," puji Katsuyu yang mengundang cengiran lima jari Naruto

Pain Tendou menatap tajam Naruto yang masih tersenyum bangga, ia lalu mengadahkan tangannya kearah Naruto

"Bansho tennin." Seketika Naruto merasa kalau dirinya tertarik kearah Pain Tendou

'_sial! Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh ini'_ batin Naruto seraya menahan tubuhnya agar tak tertarik pada Pain Tendou _'sial! Aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi'_

.

.

.

.

"Shima-sama!," panggil katak kecil yang dikirim Fukasaku untuk ke Konoha, seekor katak betina yang merupakan istri Fukasaku menatap nanar Konoha yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk dari atas patung wajah hokage "Fukasaku-sama mengirimku untuk mengatkan sesuatu…"

"Kita harus melakukan kuchiyose," potong Shima cepat

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan"

"Jadi apa mereka sudah siap?"

"Mereka siap Shima-sama" Shima hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban katak kecil itu

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!," seru Shima seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah para pain

BHHHOOOOOOOOOOFFFFTTTT

Kepulan asap tebal tiba-tiba muncul diarea pertarungan Naruto vs pain, perlahan kepulan asap tebal itu menipis dan memperlihatkan tiga ekor katak raksasa dengan seorang pemuda blonde yang berada diatas salah satu katak raksasa itu, pemuda blonde yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki dengan Shima dan Fukasaku dikedua bahunya

Naruto*future yang masih menahan tubuhnya menatap kaget atas kemunculan katak-katak raksasa yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, terlebih melihat seseorang yang memiiki ciri fisik yang sama dengannya

'_apa lagi itu? Kenapa jumlah mereka bertambah sih?'_ batin Naruto, perlahan tubuh Naruto terangkat dan melayang menuju Pain Tendou "Aarrrgghhh!," teriak Naruto sembari meronta-ronta ketika melihat Pain Tendou sudah mengeluarkan besi hitamnya

Naruto*past melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jutsu Pain Tendou dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan, merasa kalau dirinya tidak pernah membuat bunshin Naruto*past pun meminta Gamabunta untuk menolongnya

"Dia bukan bunshinmu?," tanya Gamabunta pada Naruto*past yang ngotot memintanya untuk menolong pemuda itu

"Bukan! Aku tidak pernah membuat bunshin, jadi kumohon tolong dia"

Gamabunta menangkap tubuh Naruto*future yang masih melayang dan menariknya dengan kuat hingga pengaruh jutsu Pain Tendou terlepas, ia lalu membawa tubuh Naruto*future keatas punggungnya

"Kau baik-baik saja bocah?!," tanya Gamabunta dengan suara beratnya

"A-aku…aku baik-baik saja t-tuan katak yang bisa bicara, t-terima kasih," ujar Naruto*future gugup

Pandangan Naruto*future kini beralih pada pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh

'_bahkan aku memiliki kembaran disini'_ inner Naruto *future

"Kau siapa?," tanya keduanya bersamaan

"E-ehm…namaku Naruto," ucap Naruto*past sembari menjulurkan tangannya

"Naruto ya…kalau begitu kita memiliki nama yang sama," ucap Naruto*future sembari menyambut uluran tangan Naruto*past

"Hei bocah! Ini bukan waktunya berkenalan!," sentak Gamabunta kesal karena dua pemuda kembar diatasnya itu malah sibuk berkenalan

Para pain yang tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi lawan dihadapan mereka kini memulai untuk menyerang mereka

Penyerangan dimulai dengan Pain Chikushodo yang mensummon dua ekor badak raksasa yang berlari kencang kearah Gamabunta dan tim-nya

Kedua Naruto yang melihat itu segera melompat turun dari atas tubuh Gamabunta, Naruto*past segera membentuk odama rasengan ditangan kanannya sedangkan Naruto*future sudah membidik seekor badak didepannya dengan sebuah bazoka yang ukurannya cukup besar diatas pundak kanannya

Kedua badak raksasa itu semakin dekat dengan kedua Naruto yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Dra…

"Senpo: odama rasengan!/fire!," teriak kedua Naruto bersamaan sembari meluncurkan serangan masing-masing

Braak…bruk…

Kedua badak raksasa itu terlempar jauh dari kedua Naruto setelah dengan telak terkena serangan mematikan yang diluncurkan keduanya. Kedua badak itu kemudian menghilang dengan suara bhooft yang keras disertai dengan asap tebal yang mengelilingi kedua makhluk raksasa itu

'_jadi itu jurus ninja… sangat hebat'_ batin Naruto*future sembari menatap kagum Naruto*past disampingnya

"Tadi itu…jurus apa?," tanya Naruto*past

"Hanya teknik biasa," jawab Naruto*future

Pain Chikushodo kembali membentuk handseal dan segera menghentakkan tangannya sembari mengucapkan

"kuchiyose no jutsu"

Beberapa ekor hewan raksasa muncul dihadapan tim Gamabunta yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing

"Bun! Ken! Hiro!," Panggil Fukasaku yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga katak raksasa itu yang kemudian menyerang hewan-hewan kuchiyose Pain Chikushodo

Pain Gakido menyerang Naruto*past, Naruto*past kemudian membentuk handseal namun segera dihentikan oleh ucapan Katsuyu

"Ninjutsu tidak akan mempan padanya, dia akan menyerapnya," ucap Katsuyu

"Kalau begitu aku akan melawannya dengan tangan kosong." Naruto*past segera membentuk tinjunya dan menghantamkan tinjunya kewajah Pain Gakido

Buaagh…

Pain Tendou menatap datar tubuh Pain Gakido yang terbaring disampingnya setelah dengan telak terkena tinju dari Naruto*past

'_hanya dengan sekali serangan saja lawan sudah tumbang? Mengagumkan'_ batin Naruto*future

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Naruto*past dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengarah pada Pain Tendou. Ia lalu membentuk handseal dan mengucapkan. "Kagebunshin no jutsu." Dua orang bunshin Naruto muncul disisi kiri dan kanan Naruto*past yang kemudian membantu Naruto*past untuk membentuk rasen-shuriken

Suara kiiiing yang memekakkan telinga mengalihkan perhatian Gamabunta dari pertarungannya, mata katak raksasa itu sedikit membola ketika melihat sebuah rasen-shuriken terbentuk dengan sempurna ditangan kanan Naruto*past, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto*future yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto*past, dengan kecepatan penuh katak raksasa itu melompat kearah Naruto*future

"Berbahaya kalau kita disini," ucap Gamabunta yang lalu membawa Naruto*future dan bersembunyi dibalik batu yang sangat besar

"Aku akan menghabisimu brengsek!," teriak Naruto*past sembari melempar rasen-shurikennya kearah para pain yang kemudian melompat keatas agar terhindar dari serangan Naruto*past kecuali Pain Chikushodo yang tubuhnya hancur karena rasen-shuriken Naruto*past

"Mengagumkan! Jurus ninja benar-benar hebat," ucap Naruto*future yang mengintip dari balik batu tempat ia dan Gamabunta bersembunyi

"Kau berkata seperti itu, apa kau bukan ninja?," tanya Gamabunta yang ikut mengintip pertarungan Naruto*past dengan para pain

"Bukan, aku ingin tanya ehm…apa Naruto yang disana itu jinchuriki kyuubi?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," lirih Naruto*future. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar terlempar kemasa lalu"

"Terlempar kemasa lalu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini…ini bukan masaku atau lebih tepatnya aku dari…masa depan"

"Aho! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda! Kalau kau dari masa depan lalu bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Ada kabut hitam yang mengelilingiku tadi, saat kulihat ternyata aku sudah berada disini"

'_apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapan anak ini?'_ batin Gamabunta ragu

Pain Shurado mengeluarkan rudal-rudalnya dan menembakkannya pada Naruto*past secara berbelok sehingga rudal-rudalnya akan mengenai bagian belakang tubuh Naruto*past

'_dia akan mati jika terkena semua rudal itu! Aku harus menolongnya'_ Naruto*future berlari sangat kencang kearah Naruto*past dengan emblem JMA yang sudah berada ditangannya

"Hei bocah apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembali! Disana berbahaya! Hei!," teriak Gamabunta memanggil Naruto*future, namun panggilan itu sama sekali dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama

'_semoga aku tepat waktu'_ batin Naruto*future

Jarak rudal-rudal itu semakin dekat dengan Naruto*past yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

"NARUTOOOOOOOO….!"

.

.

.

.

Disebuah gua yang berada jauh didalam hutan, terlihat empat orang yang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah ranjang dengan seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya

"Bawa jinchuriki kyuubi padaku," titah orang yang berada diranjang itu pada seorang bawahannya yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Baiklah tuan," jawab bawahan orang itu dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya, sementara tiga orang lainnya hanya diam setelah mendengar perintah sang tuan salah satu rekan mereka

**Tbc**

**Nah…bagaimana chapter ini? Kalian nilai sendiri lah**

**Ok ini dia balasan review-nya**

**Luca Marvell : **sosok Yahiko dimasa depan? Kayaknya sih sama aja kali ya, Ren juga gak pernah mikirin sosok Yahiko dimasa depan sih

**Ailfrid : ** arigatou dukungannya Ailfrid-san

**Lsamudraputra : **arigatou kritikan dan sarannya, membantu banget deh

**Alta0sappire :** Naruto shinobi kayaknya gak bakalan kemasa depan deh, ribet nanti #plak

**Neko 1412 & Kyuukyuu :** dagger itu sejenis pedang, tapi pedangnya lurus gak kayak pedang samurai gitu, nah dagger yang diapakai Naruto disini adalah dagger berbentuk sekop dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar

**Ok. Balasan review-nya cukup segitu dulu**

**Terakhir silahkan tulis beberapa kalimat penyemangat untuk Ren agar Ren semakin giat menulis ni fic, Ok?!**

**Arigatou uda berkunjung**


End file.
